Bringing Him Home
by brittany34
Summary: Chloe spends six months locked in watchtower looking for Oliver - COMPLETE


**MAY 2010...**

**She felt it every day and every night, and every moment since he disappeared. The ache. An ache in**  
**her chest like nothing she had ever experienced before. It consumed her and every night when she fell asleep she saw his face, chiseled features, dimpled chin, and deep brown eyes. His eyes, eyes that actually saw her every flaw and still he loved her. She had to find him, she needed him and she wouldn't rest until she did...**

**SEPTEMBER 2010...**

**"Watchtower to Impulse what's your status?"**

**" The warehouse is empty I'm on my way back to debrief." Chloe sat at her console just like she had every night for the last 4 months. The warehouse was empty just another wild goose case. She knew he was alive he had to be. She would never give up on him no matter how long it took she would find him. Seconds later she felt that familiar gust if wind.**

**" Hey licious" he said to her with a hesitant half smile as he held up a cup of steaming coffee.**

**"What do we do now?" She looked up meeting his eyes "I don't know Bart, I just don't know." Then she felt it, that familiar ache. She had been looking for Ollie for four months and every lead she had come across ended up being fruitless. "Why don't you head out I'll call you when I need you again"**

**"Okay Chloe I'll be waiting to hear from you." he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled before speeding out again.**

**Once she knew he was gone she slumped to the ground wrapping her arms around her legs and let the tears fall "God Ollie where are you? I need you please come back to me."**

**OCTOBER 2010...**

**Clark opened the doors to Watchtower knowing that she would be there. She was always there now. Ever since Oliver disappeared she had completely retreated back into the roll of Watchtower, barely sleeping, living on coffee and Chinese takeout. He found her just as he expected he would staring at her monitors, so engrossed it what she was doing that she didn't even hear him enter.**

******"Chlo?..." "Chloe?" He reached out and touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin turning around quickly with a startled gasp.**

**Clark, what are you doing here?" **

**"I'm worried about you Chlo. I've been calling you for days, so has Lois. What are you doing to yourself Chlo? I know you miss him but he wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. He's gone Chloe and you need to except it or we are all gonna lose you."**

**"Get out!"**

**"Chloe I know you guys were close but you have to face facts and let him go." **

**"I said get out! You're talking like he's dead. He. Is. Not. Dead. He's alive out there somewhere waiting for me to find him and if you don't want to help with that then you are not welcome here!" She turned and left him standing there mouth hanging open...**

**NOVEMBER 2010...**

**Six months...**

**It had been six months since Ollie had disappeared and she knew she was gonna find him. **

**Six months since the last time she had kissed him and touched him and made love to him.**

**Six months since he had told her he loved her. **

**She sat where she had every day since then looking for clues anything that might lead her to him. It was then that she heard it the best sound ever the sound of his locater being picked up. She felt her chest tighten and her head get fuzzy. **

**He was alive... The few minutes were a blur first she called Bart and he made it there in minutes. Then she called Clark he to arrived within minutes, and there they stood looking at that green blinking light.**

**"Well what are you waiting for Bart go check this out see what were dealing with and if we need back up." **

**"I'm on it licious" he replied with a huge smile before speeding out. **

**"Chloe I am so sorry that I doubted you I should have believed you when you said that he was alive" Clark said looking completely shamed. **

**"Lets not worry about that right now he's alive that's all I care about" she said smiling for the first time since she lost him. **

**Just then Bart reappeared carrying Oliver over his shoulder. **

**"I couldn't leave him there he was just lying there in an alley no one else around." Bart explained lying him on the couch " he was unconscious when I got there." **

**"Oh my god Ollie!" she ran to him. Falling to the ground next to the couch. She touched his face softly just to feel his skin and make sure it wasn't a dream, under her touch he started to stir opening his eyes slowly. Looking at her he smiled slightly, and leaned into her touch. **

**That was all it took the ache was gone.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic so please comment whatever your opinion I can't get better if I don't know what I need to work on. **


End file.
